


A spring without you

by Nypoit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Soft Ash Lynx, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nypoit/pseuds/Nypoit
Summary: Eiji Okumura may be a innocent teenager from Japan, and Ash Lynx may be a gang leader from America. But nothing stops them from falling in love, right?This is basically a rewrite of the Banana Fish ANIME. I have not read the manga so I cannot replicate that accurately. I will worn that this will include spoilers for the entire series, so if you haven't seen it, please proceed with caution.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A spring without you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter as an English lit exam in which the prompt was " A story were there's two characters with different background. "  
> and I only had 40 mins to write this, of which I probably spent 5 of trying to remember what Skip's name was (Sorry skip) so forgive me if its really short and terrible. I'll likely come back and correct it at some point

Eiji stepped out of the small, yellow Taxi, his deep brown eyes catching a glimpse at the colourful lights and billboards that made up New York city’s famous Times square. His breath puffed out in a small cloud as he took all the sights. The billboards were like nothing he had seen before, there were adverts for everything you could possibly imagine, from Mcdonalds showing off a new burger or meal deal to a drawing of a man with black hair and a weird, rabbit-like purple mask with a tweet Eiji couldn’t quite see, nor understand beneath him. 

“Eiji! Come on we are running late! “ He spun around at the call of his name. It was Ibe-san, his mentor and the one who has taken him here. Next to Ibe-san there was a young child, no older than 10 or 11 with dark, afro hair and a deep complexion. 

“Hm? I’m coming Ibe-san!” Eiji grabbed the bag he’d placed at his feet and walked after the other man, jogging a little to catch up to the two that had already started walking. 

Whilst they were following Skip’s lead towards a bar, they shared some jokes between the two of them. The small banter him and his teacher shared gave Eiji comfort, he knew even here in New York, or even America, he was safe with him, even if the country was so unfamiliar to a foreigner like him. 

The closer they got to the poorer side of the city, the less skyscrapers that clawed at the sky there were, and the noise of people pushing and shoving their way past others quietened down. Soon there were no tall skyscrapers and little to no people going about their day, only to be replaced by shady apartment buildings and even shadier people that make Eiji cling to the older man beside him. 

“ It’s ok Eiji, we are here now. And besides, I’m sure they won’t hurt you now you are under the protection of the boss. “ His words calmed Eiji and reminded him of why he was here. He, well more accurately Ibe was here; To conduct an interview with Ash Lynx, the prodigy of ‘Papa Dino’, a mafia boss, and the leader of most of the gangs in this area. The reason this was impressive was because the boy was only 17, 2 years younger than Eiji was, yet he had control over a lot of the New York city under world. 

The group of three walked into the bar and Eiji flinched. The place reeked like Alcohol, which hurt Eiji’s sensitive nose and eyes, yet he continued his walk in. His eyes travelled towards the bar, and there stood in the centre of the bar was a young teenager, with blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes Eiji had ever seen. There was no other way to describe him than beautiful. 

A strange feeling filled his stomach, as if a bunch of butterflies were fighting to get out. Eiji knew what he was feeling and it was 

Love.


End file.
